You're All Mine
by musicalrose0510
Summary: Tohru can't help it anymore, and neither can Kyo. Are they going to get their happy ending, too? I suck with summaries. Please just RR! And no flames, if you don't mind. :


"Don't over think it. Don't over think it. Do NOT over think it." Tohru told herself as she stared herself down in the bathroom mirror. "It can't be what you think. It was just a day dream. It was of no consequence." She assured herself. But her wide blue eyes could see through her own lies.

"Damnit!" she muttered, which was so unlike herself. In fact, all of this was unlike her. The day dreams were unlike her. Her wild, steamy thoughts were unlike her. Cursing was unlike her. Imagining her boyfriend, Kyo Sohma, without a shirt walking towards her with that sly grin of his was unlike her. The way he took her in his arms, kissing her without any mercy. Tohru shivered involuntarily. She heaved a long sigh and glanced at the mirror. Steam coated the reflective surface so Tohru rubbed a small spot for her to stare herself down again.

"Stop it, Tohru!" she almost yelled. She quickly pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail and started brushing her teeth furiously.

=^._.^=

Kyo Sohma walked through the hallway groggily. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was headed towards the bathroom. He stretched his arms up over his head and yawned. A small part of him wanted to curl up on the roof and soak up the warm sun outside. Even after the curse was broken, Kyo still felt like a cat. He chuckled a bit at the thought of the way Tohru used to cuddle with him when he had transformed.

Kyo reached the bathroom and turned the door's handle just as he heard a small voice from inside.

"God damnit, get a hold of yourself Tohru!" the voice scolded into the mirror. Kyo raised an eyebrow as steam billowed out to enfold him. He walked into the bathroom.

"Tohru?" he said as he shut the door behind him. As the mist cleared, he was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that she was only covered in a small orange towel. He couldn't help but think that the color, his color, suited her like that. Then he blushed furiously. He watched nervously as her eyes widened and she didn't speak, she merely froze.

=^._.^=

Tohru could simply stare as her imagination ran wild. Kyo was in the bathroom with her, his shirt off while she was only wrapped in a small orange towel. She could vaguely hear him calling her name but she couldn't focus as she imagined his muscles rippling underneath her fingertips as he kissed her neck. In her imagination, she moaned and murmured his name. She could feel her skin flame as she imagined him holding her, the towel's hold slowly loosening. He pressed her up against the wall….

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled, finally snapping her back to reality. Tohru could immediately feel her cheeks flame and her finger tips twitched as heat spread through her body. Her inhibitions were attempting to keep a hold of themselves, but she could barely keep herself from jumping her boyfriend.

"Y-yes, Kyo?" she managed to choke out. He looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping close to her.

_Oh please God no,_ she thought. Any closer and he was in serious danger. He tucked a strand of her damp hair behind her left ear.

_Calm yourself Tohru, calm yourself. It's just Kyo, you can control yourself. It's okay. You don't really want… that._ Tohru tried to smile weakly and Kyo stepped closer. She felt her knees shake and she shifted, her body weight leaning towards him. Their lips were inches away. If she only stood on her tiptoes…. No! If she kissed him, there would be no stopping her.

"Damnit!" she yelled.

Kyo looked taken aback. He immediately backed away. Disappointment tore through her heated body and her heart pounded in her chest.

"K-kyo, wait!" she called after him as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Tohru turned to the mirror, gaping at herself.

"It's not just Kyo," she said to her reflection. "Get your act together Tohru. You know what you want, don't deny it. Just go for it already!" she encouraged herself.

=^._.^=

Shigure grinned slyly from the hallway, listening to Tohru's little rant in the bathroom. He'd seen Kyo storm off to his room. He was somewhat aware of Tohru's troubles. He knew the look he'd seen in her eyes whenever she saw Kyo. It was a way he looked at Akito when he saw her. Though he was somewhat shocked, never quite expecting it from their precious little Tohru. Kyo, perhaps yes, but never from Tohru.

"What are you doing, Shigure?" Yuki asked as he walked past him in the hallway, turning back to face his cousin.

"Nothing!" Shigure sang, brushing past Yuki. He ran into an angry Kyo pacing the hallway outside Tohru's room, waiting for her. Shigure grinned slyly.

"Prepare yourself, little cat," he teased and skipped off to his office. Kyo went from angry to confused in a matter of seconds. Yuki, also confused, shrugged after a minute and left to go meet his girlfriend, Machi.

=^._.^=

Kyo stood in the hallway, waiting for Tohru. He'd completely forgotten about Shigure's comment, the perverted old former-dog. He was sort of pissed at his girlfriend, actually. He'd been about to kiss her, his own private fantasies running through his mind as he stood over his towel wrapped Tohru. Then she'd cursed right in his face, brow furrowed in annoyance. It looked cute for a second before Kyo stomped out. What the hell had gotten into her? Well, he guessed he was about to find out.

=^._.^=

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled, determined. Her turned, surprised at her tone. She was still wrapped in her towel. Holding the orange cloth with her left hand, she dragged him into his room with her right. She shoved him inside and locked the door behind her.

"Tohru, what the freaking hell is-" he started to say but was interrupted.

"Just take of your shirt," she commanded. Knowing it didn't sound like her, she added a "please," at the end of it. Kyo looked confused.

"Take your stupid shirt off please." She said again, suddenly annoyed. He obeyed her with a huff.

"Tohru, what the hell is going on?" he asked, completely confused. Then it seemed to register that she was in her towel. His expression changed and he gaped at his girlfriend.

"T-tohru, w-what…" he spluttered.

=^._.^=

Everything seemed to click in Kyo's head. Tohru was there, in her towel. Shigure made that little comment in the hallway, like he knew something Kyo didn't. Tohru looked determined, acting out of character in the bathroom. It all made sense. Then he was speechless.

_Tohru? My sweet, pure, innocent, tiny Tohru wants to have…._He couldn't even finish the thought, out of pure shock.

"Kyo, did you hear me?" she demanded. She almost glared at him. He slowly shook his head.

"I want you." She stated plainly. Within seconds, she was no longer Kyo's little girlfriend. She was a gorgeous, hot, _sexy_ Tohru Honda. Her hair was long and wavy down her back. Her lips were pursed, and her right hand was on her hip. "I want you to want me." Then her eyes changed to almost pleading, like she was begging him. "Kyo, I…. It's…. I don't know, I just…. I can't stop thinking about it, about you." She whispered. Suddenly, his little Tohru was back. All her inhibitions seemed to return. Kyo almost laughed.

He slowly walked towards her with a grin. She panicked.

"Kyo, wait! I didn't mean to barge in her like this! At least let me change so we can talk about this!" she squeaked, but Kyo refused. He kept walked towards her as she backed away. Soon, she was trapped against a wall. Both his arms were pressed against the off white wall paper. He leaned in.

"You asked for it, and now you're gonna get it." He whispered. Tohru gasped and the towel in her clutch slipped a little. Kyo's heart began pounding in his chest. Her eyes softened and her lids lowered halfway. She looked up at him through her long black lashes.

"Kyo," she murmured. The sound sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't hold it in any more.

=^._.^=

Tohru watched Kyo with a small smile. She brushed his shaggy orange hair from his eyes as he slept. She tilted her head and kissed his nose in his sleep. Within seconds she was yanked towards him with a squeal.

"Kyo!" she gasped as he kissed her neck and pulled her closer.

"Hello, lovely," he murmured and flipped her over so that she was on top of him. Tohru giggled. Everything had happened just as she imagined it would. To her, it was like a day dream come true. She giggled again. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," she said to him. He only continued watching her giggle. She finally gave in.

"I kept having this day dream about you," she whispered, suddenly shy. She blushed heavily. "When we were in the bathroom, I couldn't focus because of the day dream. That day dream, it started this." She told him. He looked at her for a moment before asking, "What was the day dream about?" Tohru grinned devilishly and kissed Kyo's lips as she twisted so that she could prop herself up. She kissed his cheek, his neck, and his lips again. Kyo's maroon eyes widened.

"Oh," he said. "That's why you've been acting… different." He finished before pulling Tohru tightly to him and picking up where they'd left off.

=^._.^= Six months later =^._.^=

"Why, thank you Yuki! I'll tell Machi you left early." Tohru said into the phone. "Of course, it's really no problem at all. Yes, I'll tell her. I'll tell Kyo as well." She said with a kind smile. "Yes, Yuki, it's fine. It really is fine. We'll see you for lunch. Goodbye! Have a good morning!" she said before she hung up the phone. Humming, she returned to making onigiri. She didn't quite comprehend that she was shaping them to look like cats until she stepped back to admire her handy work. Tohru blushed. "Silly me," she murmured, but didn't change them. She tucked them into the plastic container and sealed the top with a sweet smile. She heard a chuckle from the kitchen's doorway.

"What are you up to, beautiful?" Kyo asked as he came in and wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist.

"I'm just making lunch," she replied. She craned her head to kiss him before returning to the meals she was preparing for their double date with Yuki and Machi at eleven thirty at the park. She reached up and placed a small piece of a plum between Kyo's lips. He swallowed the small treat and licked her fingers. She giggled at the feel of his tongue and twisted in his embrace. Between her lips was a larger piece of plum. Kyo leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her, stealing away the piece of plum.

"Yummy," he murmured and kissed her.

"I have to make lunch," Tohru said, distracted.

"_After_ you make my morning amazing," he whispered and picked her up bridal style. He quickly carried her to their shared bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

=^._.^=

"Hello, Tohru," Yuki managed to say before Machi hugged him tightly. "Hello beautiful," he said to his fiancé. "I miss you this morning!" she whispered and the two went off in search of a decent picnic spot, the blanket under Machi's arm.

"They're such a cute couple!" Tohru giggled. "I'm so glad that are getting married. Maybe one day…." Tohru started to say but then didn't finish. Kyo shrugged.

As they walked through the chill autumn air, Tohru shoved her left hand into Kyo's pocket to keep warm. He grinned, knowing that it was her habit. But, was he grinning more than usual? Tohru simply shrugged it off as she snuggled further into his embrace. She noticed as her fingers curled around a small velvet box. She pulled it out, curious.

=^._.^=

Kyo chuckled. His little Tohru was still oblivious. So he took the box from her and opened it. Without a word, he slipped it onto her finger. He took her left hand in his and kept walking. He was grinning from ear to ear. He glanced at his favorite girl, _his_ Tohru. He noticed the happy tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed away the salty tears from her cheeks.

"You're all mine," he murmured. "Just kiss me damnit," she whispered. And he did.


End file.
